


Forever

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Humor, Penelope is Rossi's daughter don't fight me on this, Penelope might be ready to settle down, Relationship Advice, Rossi is officially too old for this shit, Rossi might hire a hitman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “Penelope, I think it’s a little too late for the birds and the bees talk, if that’s what you need.” Rossi joked, “What’s really going on? Do I need to call in a favor? Say the word, kitten, and I can have him taken care of in twenty-four hours.”“Oh my God, no! I do not need you to put a hit out on my boyfriend.” Penelope exclaimed, rotating her glass of scotch in her hand, “Things have been going well. Actually that’s sort of the problem.”
Relationships: Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot, but now it's a threeshot. I probably won't update everyday, I haven't been a very productive mindset recently. I live in America and things aren't going that great here. People are dying because of the systematic racism ingrained in our justice system. No matter how you feel about the rioting or looting that is going on in America right now, please try to keep focus on why this is happening. No one should have to fear for their life just because of the color of their skin. The police are supposed to protect it's communities, not terrorize them.
> 
> Charities/GoFunMe's:  
> https://centerforblackequity.org/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/homeless-black-trans-women-fund  
> https://fundly.com/missmajor  
> https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/support-justiceforgeorgefloyd-protesters-in-atlanta  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fb2cioBcCO47L_oGPsjdGVWDAc3RTHU2tIpDtekWKs0/mobilebasic  
> https://www.communityjusticeexchange.org/nbfn-directory  
> https://monolidd.tumblr.com/post/619604954408157184/community-bail-funds-jail-support  
> https://secure.everyaction.com/zae4prEeKESHBy0MKXTIcQ2  
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/justice-for-regis
> 
> Petition's You Can Sign:  
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd  
> https://act.colorofchange.org/sign/justiceforbre-breonna-taylor-officers-fired/?source=organic_social  
> https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor  
> https://www.change.org/p/us-senate-hands-up-act  
> https://www.change.org/p/liberty-county-distric-attorney-justice-for-ahmaud-arbery  
> https://www.change.org/p/black-lives-matter-activists-justice-for-tony-mcdade  
> https://www.change.org/p/san-leandro-police-deartment-justice-for-emerald-black
> 
> All money made by advertisement on this video will go to protester bail funds, help pay for family funerals, and advocacy:  
> https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM

“How did you know you were ready to get married?” Penelope asked, barging into Rossi’s office. She’d been pacing around her office asking herself that same question for nearly an hour before working up the courage to come talk to Rossi.

Rossi didn’t bother looking up from the paperwork on his desk, “Which time?”

Penelope closed the heavy oak door behind her, “This is serious Rossi.” She replied before resuming her pacing. “I mean I think i’m ready to get married, but I don't know. How does one really know if they’re ready? And even if I did know, should I drop hints for Luke to ask me? Or should I ask him. I can’t ask him can I? No, it’s the twenty first century, I should be able to ask him. Right?” Penelope asked, stopping her ramble and turning towards Rossi.

“Am I actually supposed to answer that?” Rossi quipped, letting his pen drop from his hand. He’d worked with Penelope for over a decade, he was well equipped with her rants and rambles, but he couldn’t decipher a word she was saying. 

Penelope pouted at the older man in front of her, “David, please, this is serious.”

Rossi sighed, pushing away from his desk, and standing up. He retrieved two scotch glasses, and a bottle of scotch from his cabinet, before motioning for Penelope to take a seat on his sofa. “What’s wrong, Garcia?” He asked, handing her a glass of scotch, taking a seat beside her.

Penelope took a sip of the amber liquid, immediately recoiling at the taste. “Oh yeah, see this is why I drink scotch.” She groaned as she swallowed the scorching liquid. 

“So you keep reminding me.” Rossi snarked, before returning to the topic at hand, “You still haven’t answered my question. Why were you burning a hole through my carpet?”

“So, you know Luke and I have been seeing each other.” Penelope started.

“Mhm…”

“And things are starting to get serious.” She continued, slowly.

“Penelope, I think it’s a little too late for the birds and the bees talk, if that’s what you need.” Rossi joked, “What’s really going on? Do I need to call in a favor? Say the word, kitten, and I can have him taken care of in twenty-four hours.”

“Oh my God, no! I do not need you to put a hit out on my boyfriend.” Penelope exclaimed, rotating her glass of scotch in her hand, “Things have been going well. Actually that’s sort of the problem.”

Rossi cleared his throat, “Now uhm correct me if i’m wrong, but if everything is going well then why is there a problem?”

“Because I can see myself marrying, buying a house, and having adorable yet visually challenged babies with him.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes!” Penelope answered, “Look, I don’t have the best track record with commitment. I tend to run away from words that end in forever, which is why I want to be sure that I'm ready for this. I mean what if I ask him and he turns me down. Where do we go from there? Or worse, what if he says yes, but it’s too soon and five years from now we’re divorcees who hate each other.”

Rossi nodded, downing his scotch before replying, “Those are two very possible scenarios.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” Rossi replied with a shrug before standing up to pour himself another glass of scotch. 

“I want your advice. You’ve been married like eight times, you should be an expert at it.”

“First of all i’ve been married four times, and second, shouldn’t my track record let you know that I am in fact not the one you should be taking advice from?” He asked, leaning against his totally not-against-regulation liquor cabinet.

“You eventually got it right with Krystall. I just want to be sure I'm ready.”

“Okay, I have one question for you. Do you love him?” Rossi asked.

“With all of my heart.”

“Well then Kitten, that’s as sure as you’re going to get.”

Penelope nodded. Rossi was right, she loved Luke. Being with him just felt right. She couldn’t really explain it, but Luke felt like forever, and she didn’t want to run.


End file.
